


Frost Prince

by SmittenVixen13



Series: Liar vs. Liar [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, but no sad ending either, no happy ending, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: The chill of heart ache can stop any happiness from seeping in, or is that just the new Akuma? Frost Prince is sure to show all how much a heart can break. (Sequel to Liar vs. Liar)





	1. Heartache

_**“I’m cold as ice**_  
_** but in the right hands,**_  
_** I’ll melt”**_  
  
  
~  
  
  
Could a heart ache this deeply? Ache so deeply, it feels as if it were a centuries old wound that was never able to heal. Pains of the body couldn’t compare to this-couldn’t even _dream_ of accomplishing it- but instinct demanded she curled up as if to protect the gaping wound struck so deeply in her chest. **_‘Protect,’_** it dictated to her, **_'keep away the pain.’_**  
  
  
Oh how it _ached_.  
  
  
“Marinette…” Tikki hated to see her chosen cry, it drew out a frustrated anger within her own form, causing something ancient to snarl, but she couldn’t stop this. Not something this betraying. Marinette _deserved_ the right to cry over being deceived, no matter how well intentioned the actions were. Hurt was hurt. “Please drink some water, you’ll make yourself sick like this….” Best to simply ensure she stay hydrated, at the least. Crying was a real workout.  
  
  
A trembling limb reached out for the bottle, just at the edge of her bed, drawing it to her with a hiccup. Water did sound really good….  
  
  
The goddess curled up near her face, nuzzling the crown of her head, offering the little comfort she could in the moment. She would guard her holder if any cursed butterflies attempted to embed themselves to her little bug.  
  
  
**_'Hawkmoth better keep away from her bug.'_** She thought to herself darkly.  
  
  
“Why-Why did he think that was _right_? I didn’t ‘hic’ want her _humiliated_, she’s **awful** but I just wanted the truth revealed. H-Have them apologize for just…just turning their _backs_ on me.” She hated Lila, hated her actions and her greed and the way she was so easily two-faced, but they were _better_ than that. As much as it pained her to be glared at, she at least had_ Adrien_.  
  
  
He stuck strong by her side, invited her out, studied with her, played video games with her, never called her out if she were late or needed to evade to an attack! He simple supported her. Made her feel safe and cared for.  
  
  
She held her pillow tighter as she thought over every interaction with her long time crush, every time his tone or actions betrayed his truer emotions, how he had openly begun to glare at Lila or even their own classmates. Alya always got the brunt of _those _glares. He tried to distract her the whole time, carting her around Paris, even calling her…calling her…  
  
  
“His little lady….” She couldn’t stop the smile from lifting her lips, feeling some yearning part of her at the memories.  
  
  
She didn’t hate him, but he lied…didn’t mean that the vulnerable, pained look on his face hadn’t cut the current aching gape in her heart. She swore she would speak to him Sunday, after she released her clamoring emotions, lest he become the target of it. He had meant well in his actions, didn’t make them right.  
  
  
With a tired groan, she sat up, rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her palms, trying to shoo away the throb her head was getting. “Why couldn’t he just _talk_ to me about all this? Uuuuuuggggghhhhh!” She tucked her knees beneath her chin, brows furrowed in frustration, eyes glaring narrowly at a loose thread on her pillow. This whole situation was a messy, with no one was left winning, and near everyone was left to just suffer with chosen actions.  
  
  
Rising, she moved back down her ladder, picking at a croissant her papa had so kindly left out for her to nibble on. She didn’t feel better, she felt like she could be sick and faint right there, but she needed the food to get some kind of energy, and Papa’s croissant was too good to waste.  
  
  
Besides: Ladybug had patrol that night, Paris needed her heroes. Energy was **vital**.  
  
  
Tikki moved up, soulful eyes glistening as she studies her charge, “I can get with Plagg and tell him you don’t feel up to patrolling.” Sure, Adrien was hurting too, but Patrols weren’t strictly necessary. They could both go with a night of tucking away in their rooms, curling around a treat or pillow, and simply crying away their sorrows.  
  
  
“N-No, it’s fine. Chat already asked for the night off, I can handle it.” She offers her kwami a broken smile, “Besides, I can do this. I need it.” Maybe the sereneness of Paris at night would comfort her, she could at least find her way to Notre Dame or the Eiffel Tower to cry.  
  
  
It was a loud tapping at her trap door that roused her from her thoughts, Tikki suddenly freezing as they both listened. It…it wasn’t from her wooden one, it was from the glass one. Was Chat…  
  
  
Marinette rose up, meaning to tell Chat she couldn’t talk at the moment, she didn’t exactly want her partner to witness her so distraught, when she spotted only an anxiously zipping Plagg before her, “Plagg…?” He only zips inside, pushing her back inside to close the trap door. Had she been looking, she would’ve seen a single snowflake land on the pane, but as it was, her gaze was focused on the two kwami hissing at each other in low tones.  
  
  
Something-Something was **not** right.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Alya knew she was in the wrong the moment Sunshine boy began to glare at her. But she wasn’t wrong, was she? No, of course not, she was a journalist, she researched…mostly. Besides, Lila was an amazing person! Marinette and Adrien were only over reacting and being stupid.  
  
  
But then rumors began to fly around the pair, nasty rumors that even she and Nino actively avoided the blond even more so than Marinette herself. Lila could testify that they were all wholly true. Why would Lila lie?  
  
  
Weeks turned into two months, the pair always off doing whatever they did do; Alya and Lila had never been closer, had never felt so important in a persons’ life as they built up the greatness and importance of the Ladyblog. Lila was so helpful, she knew a few reporters herself, had helped television stations keep their reputations with her influence or with the right call to a celebrity.  
  
  
Lila was so sweet.  
  
  
Lila was a **liar**.  
  
  
The _utter_ unveiling of Lila’s lies, her blatant oh so obvious **lies** were lorded over her by coincidences occuring on just one faithful day. Lila who had lied to her own **_mother_**, let alone all of them.  
  
  
She needed to apologize, like, four months ago. But Adrien and Marinette vanished from the classroom as soon as school was finished, not like she could blame them. They had all been shitty to them. Especially her. Specifically her.  
  
  
“Have you found him?”  
  
  
She shook her head, sighing softly as she turns to her boyfriend. “No, not yet. Any luck?”  
  
  
He shook his head, adjusting his hat. “Nah, maybe we should try the park, we saw him there sometimes. Maybe they’ll be there?” He offers, peering down to her.  
  
  
It was the best lead they had, so they went off to find at least one of the pair to apologize as they long should have.  
  
  
~  
  
  
"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." She was pacing now, taking up the length of the room as the two beings watched on, both rather worried for the girls’ emotional state. "That means something's _wrong_." Fuck, her chest felt tight, was she having a panic attack? Maybe, why was Plagg there? Where was her Kitty?  
  
  
"Marinette, breathe. I'm sure it's no-."  
  
  
"Look kid, I'm sorry, but the kit? He can't help, not today." He glances at his Sugar Cube, releasing a soft sigh. Then resolutely, he fully faced her, as serious as she’s ever seen him, "He's akumatized. He couldn't stand to know you knew his secret. Well, one of them. He cares about your opinion on him, the civilian side."  
  
  
"Secret?! I don't know _any_ of his secrets! We made it clear that we needed to know as little about the other as possible, secret identities! Look," She paused, catching her breath, “I'm dealing with a lot with Adrien actually being a **liar** and keeping secrets from me. Not like I can blame him much but his idea was harsher than he needed to maybe push, not that I don’t appreciate it.” She was pacing again, she realized, no doubt she could burn a hole into her carpet if she tried hard enough. “And now _Chat's_ decommissioned?" An aggravated groan escaped her, tugging at her loose hair. "I need to get out there and reassure Chat I do-.... secrets...,” Wait…secrets? “**_Fuck_**.”  
  
  
“Yep.”  
  
  
~  
  
  
It took convincing, but Plagg accepted that he had to hide away lest Hawkmoth somehow snatched up his miraculous. If Ladybug became decommissioned, Plagg would find someone else.  
  
  
She was leaping as quickly as she could, adrenaline coursing through her and only making her movements so sloppy but the conversation still was running through her mind. Damn Hawkmoth. Damn him straight to fucking **hell**. Who was he to touch her Kitty? Her _Prince_?  
  
  
“I’ll tear him apart myself.” She growls beneath her voice, finally landing where they last had their talk, the cold in the air only making her determination grow. He obviously wasn’t there, but she needed a point to start. She spied frost melting off a nearby strip of grass, slowly following it and seeing little areas where the same frost melted. His path.  
  
  
No longer near the school yard, away from there. He wasn’t far though, the frost building in mass as she came upon the park, the very one he so often took her to when she was feeling down. **_‘Oh chaton….’_**  
  
  
“Get away from her!” Nino?  
  
  
Marinette rushes towards the shouting, gasping as a shard of ice blasted past her, nearing clipping her cheek as it embedded itself into the wrought iron fence. Well, that’s not good.  
  
  
He **looked** cold. Looked like some hellish ice demon general, obsidian armor and helm hiding his face and body, his sword clashing down on the metal bar Nino was using to defend he and Alya. Adrien, without his face even showing, looked _furious_. “She’s guilty in this heartbreak.”  
  
  
Marinette growls, throwing her yoyo to catch the sword, yanking the string so he was tossed aside. “Stop this! Alya, Nino, get away from here!” She only looked away for a moment, but it was enough for Adrien to get up and swing at her, only her months of fighting keeping her safe by dodging away in time.  
  
  
“Stay out of this. They need to pay.” His voice was quiet in his rage, a storm readying before a full-on blizzard emerged. “Don’t get in my way again, Ladybug.”  
  
  
“We said we’re sorry, we fucked up!” Nino grunts, guarding his girlfriend before crying out as he narrowly avoided being impaled by another shot of icicles, Adrien swinging his sword towards them. “We know it! Stop this already, dude!”  
  
  
“No.” He dodged under her yoyo this time for the most part, his helm tossed aside to reveal his cold, cold face, his sunny hair now a pale, white gold, his eyes nearly all black save for his pale green eyes. He swung his body around Nino to kick Alya away, before his sword found it’s way into Nino’s back and straight through. “Let your heart break then.”  
  
  
Marinette had never heard Alya scream so loud.


	2. Soft Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cracks in the ice start to form; are the cracks beneath your feet so you fall into the icy waters below? Or are they the cracks in a blooming spring?

_"No matter how long the winter, springtime is sure to follow."_

~

Horror movies had nothing on the terror that Akumas offered, nothing could ever beat watching one of your closest friends slowly go blank in his eyes, midscream, as he slowly turned icy blue. Ice. He was becoming _ice_.

She shook as she slowly backed away, knowing she couldn’t do anything in that moment, knowing Nino was a victim until she managed to purify Adrien.**_ ‘Oh Kitty….’_ **

Alya fought her the whole time as she took her in her arms, watching tears rush down her cheeks as she fought to go to her boyfriend, to help him _somehow_. “Stop! We need to back up, **now**.” Marinette ignored every obscenity her friend(?) yelled at her, yoyoing them out of there. She tired very, **very** hard to ignore the icy glare Frost Prince sent her way, cruelly yanking out his blade as he simply watched them head off.

~

“Follow them! You see Ladybug right there!”

“No.” He watches her run off, heart a dull pain he can so easily ignore. “You promised me revenge. I’ll get the miraculous soon enough. But first…” His smirk was twisted, cracks on his skin lining around his face, “I have classmates to visit.”

~

“What the hell, Ladybug! You left him behind! We could’ve saved him!” Alya was screaming, taking swings at the spotted heroine who dodged each time. “You’re a coward!”

Ladybug growls, finally stopping the ranting teen, “Enough! Miss Cesaire, I am still a human being. I’m a superhero but I’m **_limited_**.” She stalled her swinging arms, staring into those hazel eyes, boring her gaze into the other. “He was already taken. I’m sorry, but he was, but if we want to better protect everyone else, I need your help in this situation.”

She held her still, watching her former friend slowly calm herself down, her form shaking from so many emotions bouncing throughout her. “Thank you. I know it’s hard, but we need to work together on this. But know this,” She took a deep breath, repeating the line that had been tunneling through her since this whole drama filled thing began, “you are on probation after this. I know that you haven’t been exhibiting heroic tendencies out on the street. You doubted friends instead of talking and investigating, you decided to target two innocents and listen to a liar. I understand, we’re young, we make mistakes, but I need to be able to trust you won’t be prejudice in who you save. I don’t need to worry about the citizens of Paris.”

Taking a shaky breath in, Alya nods, face hardening once more as the information sunk in. “No, you’re right. I messed up, I messed up _bad_, and I was looking for Adrien and Marinette to apologize for my colossal screw up.” It hurt that she hurt someone so close to her, but she messed up and she needed to apologize and make up for it.

Marinette nods, smiling at the confirmation. “Stay here and stay hidden, I’ll be right back.” She promised, zipping off to retrieve the miraculous.

~

The streets had become barren of life circling the park, eerily silent as she sprinted back towards where she hid away Alya, breathing a sigh of relief to see her ex-friend unhurt. “Suit up, we need to be ready for an attack from Frost Prince.”

“Trixx, let’s pounce!” With a burst of color, Rena Rouge was ready for battle, hazel eyes narrowed on the scenes around her. “I heard screaming earlier coming from near the Arc, we should head there.” She suggested, but focused her gaze on her leader. She messed up once by not listening, she wouldn’t do it again.

Proud, Marinette nods as she shoots out her yoyo, “I’m trusting you on this; keep on your toes, we don’t know the full potential of his power.”

With that, they took off, scanning the streets of pedestrians and alerting them to the emergency, trying to follow after the trail of frost left in the akuma’s wake; like last time, it lead them through the trail to find him, where several frozen statues stood, where a trap was laid. “Shit! Duck!”

Ice speared overhead, smashing into a wall nearby, intricate shapes patterning out from the impact area. He stepped out, expression as chilled as ever, once lively emeralds were now freezing aqua in a sea of black, his armor glittering under the sun. “I missed, too bad, you are simply getting into my way.”

“You need to chill out, Agreste, you’re going too far.” Rena snarls, her grip on the flute tightening as she glares at the other.

“Too far? Too far was my friends never thinking to trust me or Marinette. Too far was that _witch_ thinking she could hurt **my** princess, **my** little lady. Too far was when I realized I’m never going to be anything but my **_mother_**.” His skin cracked, inky tears cascading down his cheeks. “And now, I’m going to make sure everyone’s heart is frozen. I lost her, now…now everyone needs to feel their own heart break.”

He gave no warning, his snarl cracking the ice, suddenly charging at them, the force of his swing forcing them to quickly to dart out of the way.

“Go! I’ll distract him while you think of a mirage.” She orders, panting from their placed distance.

Rena nods, taking off towards a hidden space while she darted back into the fray, charging at the damn Alley Cat. “Here Princey, let’s see how we can get you back.”

Now, ordinarily, a sword versus a yoyo would be a laughable, pitiable, fight. But here, here the yoyo managed to keep up with the sword, Marinette nabbing a piece of metal and yanking on it, beginning to use the rod to fight back. “Come on! I know you can do better than that.”

“Shut up, I’ll freeze you first if I need to.” He snarls, heavy blade swinging overhead, streams of black lacing his cheeks, dripping down his chin. “I was planning to do you after that **Liar**, but if you fucking _insist_.” He lunged towards her, pleased as the metal in her hands bent and broke. “And then once everyone’s frozen, I’ll find my Princess and freeze her too. A princess set up to watch over her frozen kingdom.” Frost Prince chuckled cruelly, landing a solid kick to her stomach, “Her very own Sleeping Beauty, with no happy ending.”

“You’re so pathetic! Clinging to the idea of Dupain-Cheng, ugh! As _if_!” Chloé stupidly taunted, glaring from a near by bush. “You have the fattest crush on Paris’ greatest hero and you chose Dupain-Cheng?! Ugh, puh-leeze!”

New target, same goal. Frost Prince was on her in an instant, taking a swing at the retreating figure. “Don’t you **dare** speak of her that way!” Angrier it seems, too. “You’ll pay for even speaking her name!”

Cursing softly, Ladybug followed; deflecting ice shots from the blonde, Ladybug faced off against the akuma, winding the string around him to keep him bound. “Go! And don’t attract his attention!” She barked back to her old bully, hearing expensive flats run off.

Their dance was nearly familiar, it’s not like she hadn’t sparred with Chat before, but it was filled with snarls, glares, cryptic promises of her fate.

“Adrien, stop this!”

Both parties froze, a teary eyed Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing nearby, looking as fragile a rose in frost. “Adrien please, I don’t like this.”

“Mari...nette?” He was trembling, his eyes widening at the mere sight of her. “What are you…?”

Rena, Rena did this, of course. It was still a bit unnerving to see herself so close by but the distraction was enough to dart back, hide away, “Lucky Charm!” Down came some fireworks. What…Sometimes, she questioned why the objects were so random.

‘Marinette’ was moving further from Frost Prince, as if afraid, causing the other to move forward, to reach for her. He was getting closer, almost touching her shoulder, when Rena jumped out from hiding, kicking his sword to the ground as she continued the momentum, striking him in the chest. Necklace beeping, the reckless reporter fought him off so Ladybug could have more time.

Pillars, the ice, that hanging banner, perfect! She grabs what she needed, only looking up at a pained gasp, the sickening rasp of the sword delving inside her chest. “Rena!” Her eyes got that glassy look, going still as blue ice spilled from her chest. “N-No….” She glares, firing off the explosions as he turned to face her, trying not to be spiteful and hit him square in the face.

“I’ll get you Ladybug!” She was running off, his ice and frost spilling over as he moves after her.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_fuck_, she was running out of /time/. Her earrings were beeping, she darts her eyes around, needing to find a place to feed Tikki WHILE hiding. Kwami, she was _screwed_, she wasn’t going to ma-!

“Hey! Why are you being so ridiculous, Agreste? Chasing after Ladybug like some pathetic puppy!” Chloé! There she was, recklessly distracting him from his current target. “Maybe I should’ve made Dupain-Cheng cry more, would’ve toughened her up for Rossi’s crap!” Reckless, reckless Chloé. Her blues found Ladybug’s, a small nod all she got. Distraction.

Ladybug didn’t stay to watch her become ice, only ran so she could save them all after this. _**‘Thank you.’**_ Even if Chloé wasn’t the most pleasant, she at least had a loyalty to her and she could work with that.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki frets, a little too tired to flit about, but she was able to at least gaze up from her position in her chosen’s palms.

“I-I’m fi-you know what? No, I’m not fine!” She whimpers, sliding down the wall until she was sitting on the cold floor. “Oh Tikki! Everyone’s frozen and it’s all my fault! I-I, I never meant to _hurt_ him.” She sniffs, worming a cookie out of her purse so the Kwami could eat. “I just needed a moment, ya know, to be able to get myself back together.

“But now everything’s _worse_. I wish he hadn’t lied but, but he did for me.” She sniffles, trembling as she cries silently to her worried Kwami. “I didn’t want him to become this. Never this.

“I-I love him too much, it hurts to seem him like this.” Marinette glanced up when silence only greeted her, gazing to where Tikki should have been, only to meet a pair of familiar, confused eyes of Frost Prince.

“Marinette?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter to the series, I hope you enjoy! Next bit won't be too long since the ending is something I've known how to do for a while.


	3. Warming Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Frost Prince be able to be defeated? or will Paris suffer and be encased in ice forever?

_ ** “Life is unpredictable, ** _   
_ ** It changes with the seasons, ** _   
_ ** Even your coldest winter, ** _   
_ ** Happens for the best of reasons, ** _   
_ ** And though it feels eternal, ** _   
_ ** Like all you’ll ever do is freeze, ** _   
_ ** I promise spring is coming, ** _   
_ ** And with it, brand new leaves.” ~e. h** _   
  
  
\------   
  
  
** _ White, there was so much white. It surrounded them, the pair curled up together underneath the weakening umbrella, blanket staving off the nipping coldness. Odd white things fluttered down from the sky, caressing her home in in a sea of cold, encasing it. What was all this? Why was it so cold?  
_ **   
  
** _ “Mama, what is this?” She questions, gazing back to her mother as they curled up on her balcony’s lawn chair. Her mama decided to come up here but she didn’t know why, it was too cold in her opinion.  
_ **   
  
** _ Her mama hums softly, carefully tucking her cream scarf more snuggly about her, “This is snow, my little love, it means Winter is here.” The clouds were thick above Paris, almost darkening the city if it weren’t for all the lights all around. “A lot of plants and animals sleep during winter, so the snow tells them it’s time for bed.”  
_ **   
  
** _ Marinette nods, reaching out a hand to catch a snowflake, cradling it gently as she inspected it. “It’s so little.”  
_ **   
  
** _ “It is, but even small things can be dangerous. But the cold won’t last forever, spring will always come.”  
_ **   
  
** _ “It will?”  
_ **   
  
** _ Her mother nodded sagely, her expression gentling, “All the love and happiness we build up over Winter, from being together with family and friends, it warms up the world and Spring comes. Love is a very strong thing, my little love, it can warm a frozen heart.”_ **   
  
  
~  
  
  
Cold brought her back to the moment, away from that distant memory of her first memory of cold, a gasp escaping her as a cool, gloved finger brushed away a tear from her cheek, icy eyes gazing down to her. “Adrien….”  
  
  
“What are you doing here?” His voice was gruff, angry still from the earlier confrontation, eyes narrowed in at her, yet his fingers gently moved to cradle her cheek; the cold may have shocked her earlier, but she leant into the touch now, tears gathering in her eyes. “You weren’t supposed to be out here.” He didn’t draw away his hand. Didn’t seem to want to.  
  
  
“I came looking for you,” She admitted, gazing up to him, her heart aching for him. **_‘I hurt him, I never meant to. Damn you Hawkmoth, you deserve the coldest parts of Hell.’_**  
  
  
As if coming back to himself, he drew back away, stalking away from her with a low growl, “**Why?** You don’t want to deal with me,” his expression twisted in pain at the flicker of a purple mask, but waved away the voice to glower down to her, “deal with a _liar_.”  
  
  
“Adrien-”  
  
  
“Frost. Prince.” He snarled, crowding her back against the wall, “I am Frost Prince. Adrien is **gone**. Remember that, little lady.”  
  
  
He frowns, taking in her trembling form. It wasn’t from fear, as he somewhat hoped. She wore no coat, had no weapons. She was cold._** '_Hurt_ her, she hurt you,’**_ A voice whispered in his ear, **_‘Nothing but a problem in the scheme of things, she is the cause of this. Freeze her now, Frost Prince.’_** God, he wanted to run her through with his blade, watch that familiar warmth seep away from her as she was frozen solid.  
  
  
But…But another part wanted to guard her still, guard his princess. Protect that look in her eyes.  
  
  
He turns his face from her, needing to break the eye contact, “Tch.” He lifted her, ignoring her squeak as he jumped up to a building before taking off for the Eiffel tower, eyes set on the glimmering structure.   
  
  
Marinette gasps, tightening her arms around his neck, his skin freezing but no less comforting to her; what was she going to do _now?_ Oh Kwami, Tikki was probably going _nuts_.  
  
  
He set her down on a viewing platform, adjusting his sword on his hip, movements jerky, as if uncomfortable, “Stay here, I better not see you gone.” He couldn’t gaze into those enrapturing sapphires, he’d be held under her spell like he had been before, when he was _weaker_.   
  
  
“You’re going to try and find her…aren’t you?” It may have come out as a question but she knew damn well who he was going to hunt for, her hand reaching out to his coat, most of his armor having fallen off earlier during their battle. “Adrien, please,” if she could maybe talk sense into him, her kitty, “please you don’t need to do this, this isn’t you.”  
  
  
He jerks out of her hold, turning on her in a flash, an icy blade close to kissing her neck, eyes wild even as he attempted to hold the illusion of control, “Do not,” his gaze burned into her own, both trying so desperately not to react to the others’ expression, “Do not touch me.”  
  
  
Defiant as ever, she took a step forward, closer to the feel of cool metal frosting over her skin, “Threatening me now?” Chin raised in challenge, getting that determined glint in her eyes.  
  
  
He snarls at her, closing the distance between them, “Promising you. The moment I shatter that **_Liar’s_** entire being, right in front of you,” he towered over her, eyes narrowing upon her, “I **will** pierce that heart of yours and watch you become your own version of Sleeping Beauty, in your kingdom of _ice_.” His gloved fingers grasped her chin, gaze stilling the breath in her lungs, “You’ll freeze for me. You’ll feel the chilling loneliness I did the moment I knew you were _gone_.”  
  
  
She didn’t hear him leave, only her shaky gasp, hand trembling against her chest. She needed to calm down, she needed to **think**, maybe Tikki had some-wait! Tikki!  
  
  
Marinette reached down, meaning to pull her purse clasps open but nothing but air met her hands. Great, /great/, she was a bug without her kwami. That’s fine, perfectly fine, not like they needed to purify the akuma or battle Adrien or anything. Nope, not like they needed to do **that**.   
  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
  
_**‘Think Marinette, think. You know Adrien, and you know Chat Noir, now just…merge them. What would their akumatized item be.’**_ The least she could do is maybe find a way _down_ and search for her purse? If she did and knew what the item was, it would mean an easier battle. **_‘He had his armor before, but most of that has shed by now, maybe because he less need for armor without people trying to fight him? Or I knocked it off…. No more helm, all he has is his sword which would make sense. Alya with her phone, Nino with his bubbles, both were the weapons. But I couldn’t break that with my Yoyo and I don’t have Chat’s cataclysm to destroy it.’_**  
  
  
This wasn’t her sweet kitten, this wasn’t the boy who made her a bracelet or ran around Paris with her so he could watch a movie. That boy tried and did _good_, saw good in others, never made her feel bad for being a nervous Nessy around him.  
  
  
_ **‘I’ll bring you back, Chaton.’** _   
  
  
“Let me go! Let me go! Help! Someone _stop_ him! I didn’t do anything _wrong!_”  
  
  
Whipping around, she found the sight of Lila dropped onto the frigid metal, Frost Prince just behind her as he callously smirks down to her trembling form. The smirk the same as the one in the classroom before she was revealed.  
  
  
“Oh but you did, you caused us pain and suffering all for your precious little ego.” Like a cat with a rat, he circles her, cutting off her exit points any time she hoped to escape, “Now I can show my dear _Princess_ your punishment.” He growls, aiming his sword at her before a icicle sliced through her jacket, driving her back to a metal beam. “And you can’t do a damn thing about it.”  
  
  
“Adrien!” Marinette darted forward, freezing as the sword aimed towards her, his gaze freezing her in place. “Stop this, this isn’t what needs to happen. She got caught, you set that up so she would, b-but,” She tightened her fists, attempting to still the shaking, “but this _is _between us. Y-You got akumatize because of me, because of my words. Not because of her.”  
  
  
Scoffing, he turns his dispassionate gaze towards the trembling teen, watched her try and jerk herself out of the hold of the ice. “It’s all because of _her_. She’s the reason you left me, _she’s_ the reason we were made to be outcasts, as if we did anything **WRONG**.” Smirk returning, he gazed over his shoulder back to Marinette, “And now she’ll freeze and **break** for me, break into **_nothing_**.” He sauntered his way to the crying girl, grinning as his sword glistened with power, “She deserves that much for hurting you.”  
  
  
“**No**!”  
  
  
He expected an attack, expected to feel a yoyo or a random object to crash against him.  
  
  
Instead he felt her warmth.  
  
  
“Please! Adrien, don’t do this, this isn’t _you_.” The arms around his waist were a shock to the system, warmth nearly overwhelming him. “P-Please, come back to me.”  
  
  
He could feel the tracks of tears slip down his face, glaring at the target before him, the trembling Liar so utterly _close_, “Why should I? She did this, she deserves this, deserves to break like the piece of cheap plastic she is.” His sword felt right in his hands, felt good. **_‘Strike her through. Strike her through. Break her heart. Shatter her when she becomes ice.’_**  
  
  
Her hands clenched at the attire he wore, some small part of him worrying over her pale hands on his icy clothing, “Because the one I love wouldn’t do this. This is wrong and I’m, I’m so **sorry**.”  
  
  
** _‘She’ll freeze her fingers.'_ **   
  
  
“I love you, I’ve loved you since you gave me that umbrella, since you reached out to me as a friend.”  
  
  
** _‘Her tears will hurt her cheeks.’_ **   
  
  
“You’re an amazing and kind person, you aren’t _this_. You’re not what Hawkmoth wants you to think! He’s twisting you into something you’re not, you’re not evil, you never have been. P-Please, I could _never_ hate you,”  
  
  
** _‘Silence her! Frost Prince, freeze them both and find me the Miraculous!’_ **   
  
  
“I love you.” She sobbed against his back, her arms only tightening around him.  
  
  
_ **‘No!’** _   
  
  
When ice gets into contact with warmth, the first sound you’ll ever hear are distinct little cracks in their being, fractions seen all along the surface. Such was the case with a frozen heart.  
  
  
His body hunched over, trembling sobs escaping him as he held her hands around him, his skin fracturing, white lines snaking all over, his heart warming once more, “I love you too.”  
  
  
His sword broke of its own accord, Adrien returning once more as a delicate white butterfly flutters away. She turns him then, cradling his face gently before drawing him back to her, clutching her precious kitten close.  
  
  
~  
  
  
“So you know I’m-”  
  
  
“I do.”  
  
  
“And you’re-”  
  
  
“Yep.”  
  
  
“Well,” he sighs, hanging his head, body resting against the railing of her balcony, “we’re blind.”  
  
  
Marinette hums softly, her body leaning against his. Comforting. Warm. Loving. “I wouldn’t say that, Plagg and Tikki said it was all due to the magic of the Miraculous.” She was silent for a moment or two, gazing out to the city returned back to its warmer weather, with not a lick of ice anywhere except for Andre’s cart, “How are you feeling?”  
  
  
His leather ears would’ve been pressed to his hair were he transformed, but instead he curled a bit more into himself, just not enough to shy away from the contact they had, “Lousy. I’m…fuck,” he turns to her, “I’m sorry. I, my mom taught me this…_habit_ and it’s something I try not to do on those I love and care for. You…I never wanted to lie to you unless necessary, but, but I should’ve talked to you, about the Lila thing. I just didn’t want you to think I’m like her, with the whole lying thing.”  
  
  
“Chaton…,” Hand cradling his cheek, his face instinctually leaning into the touch, her expression softens with the love so evident in her eyes, “I’m sorry I made you feel as if I hated you. I could _never_ hate you, I was just hurt from everything, overwhelmed. I just needed some time. I was planning to talk with you come Monday but twelve hours later is fine too.” Her smile was teasing, coaxing one from him as well.  
  
  
“It’s at least Saturday, it’s okay to be up at two in the morning,” he half jokes, pressing a kiss to her palm. “Come on, I’ve been dying to curl up with you and know you’re safe.”  
  
  
Marinette let herself be led down to her bed, smiling as she found herself gazing into gentle green eyes. They would need to talk more about their roles as superheroes, what would need to be done at school, but for now…for now they could simply enjoy each other’s’ company.  
  
  
As their foreheads pressed, hands clasped together, she knew they would be okay.  
  
  
After all, the power of love was always so strong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S DONE!! That is the END of the Liar vs. Liar universe!
> 
> Thank you all who stuck by with me for this fic and sorry for taking so long, I've been in a bit of a rut but i'm getting better. And yes, I know typically that's not how you heal Akuma's but it's in the show song "The power of love always so strong" ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long wait while I got everything settled, readied, and moved for University! Thank you all for being patient with me for the long wait and I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
